Renaissance
by Outcry
Summary: Il s'était battu toute sa vie, contre les préjugés, contre le destin et contre lui-même. Maintenant, il n'attendait plus rien sinon la mort. Naruto Uzumaki ne méritait pas de finir comme ça, Kurama ne le savait que trop bien. Alors il lui offrit la chance que son Jinchuriki n'avait jamais eu : vivre comme tout le monde. Naruto / Temari Rating T pour le moment.


C'était comme avoir chuté de plusieurs centaines de mètres et rester vivant, ou du moins, ne pas être assez mort pour ne plus rien ressentir. Naruto Uzumaki aurait néanmoins préféré mourir que d'endurer une telle douleur. Son corps devait être réduit en bouillie ; il ne sentait plus qu'une jambe et son bras droit, l'autre devait certainement être tordu en un angle terrifiant. Il sentait également une mare de sang contre son dos, tiède et poisseuse, presque collante, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. De toute manière, comment aurait-il pu se mouvoir ? Pour couronner le tout, Kyubi qui d'ordinaire anesthésiait quelque peu ses blessures, semblait lui aussi mal en point, car il ne ressentait pas l'aura et la présence du démon dans son corps, ni dans son esprit. Naruto était donc condamné à souffrir jusqu'à ce que la mort décide enfin à venir le chercher pour l'emporter, cette fois-ci à tout jamais.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant, et effrayant il devait bien l'admettre. Était-ce un combat qui avait mal tourné, où tout simplement Kyubi qui, par un coup du sort, était parvenu à s'extirper de son corps. Cette pensée lui laissa un goût désagréable dans la bouche, celui de l'échec et la culpabilité.

— Ouvre tes yeux, Naruto. Ouvre-les, et contemple…

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Froide, rocailleuse, légèrement railleuse. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette intonation, ni même un visage, mais il savait néanmoins qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à cette personne… pourtant il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières. La lumière lui brûla les yeux, comme si on avait trempé sa rétine dans de l'acide. Il poussa un cri de douleur qui ne fit pourtant aucun bruit ; ses cordes vocales devaient être broyées. De son bras encore valide, il chercha la présence de la personne et caressa le métal lisse et glacé d'une armure. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur mesuré, et se noya alors dans un regard. Ce n'était pas un homme qu'il observait, ni un monstre… c'était quelque chose de bien pire, de dangereux et pourtant merveilleux. Un seul orbe véritable, parsemé de vaisseaux sanguin injecté d'hémoglobine qui se rejoignaient tous dans une pupille incroyablement profonde. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet œil qu'il semblait reconnaître, une présence qu'il avait craint, haït puis enfin apprécier et respecté. S'il tendait la main, l'Uzumaki aurait certainement pu effleurer cette mystérieuse chose.

— Lui aussi te reconnait je crois, en quelque sorte, dit l'homme qui se tenait à coté de lui et dont il ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage.

Naruto tenta de relever un peu plus la tête pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il exécrait tant, mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnées, c'était à peine s'il pouvait garder les yeux ouverts.

— Ne pars pas maintenant, il faut encore que je te montre quelque chose.

Soudain, quelque chose traversa le regard de l'entité, et la lueur qu'il semblait avoir connu disparu bientôt, alors qu'un étrange symbole s'imprimait sur la rétine. Il connaissait ce dessin, mais là encore sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, et tenter de s'en rappeler lui procurait un mal de tête terriblement douloureux. Bientôt, l'œil de la chose disparut pour laisse place à quelque chose d'énorme, comme une montagne qui aurait jaillit de la terre en une fraction de seconde ; en vérité, elle avait simplement levé la tête. Quelque chose se passa, cela ne dura qu'une seconde, un rai de lumière qui sembla envelopper ce qui l'entourait.

— Regarde-la maintenant, lève la tête et regarde-la.

Un flash vint alors secouer l'Uzumaki qui se transforma en maelstrom de souvenirs, de visage, d'odeurs et de sensations. Il savait désormais ce qui venait de se passer, son amertume n'en était que plus grande. Naruto secoua la tête, il savait désormais pertinemment ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort bon sang ?

— Fi…finissons-en, toussota Naruto en saisissant la main de son adversaire pour trouver la force de lever les yeux.

— Tu fus un adversaire redoutable, répondit l'homme en se penchant vers le garçon. Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Se produisit alors quelque chose d'inattendu : la chose qui s'était contenté jusque là de regarder en direction du ciel, avait reporté son attention sur les deux hommes ; Naruto ressentit cette même sensation, comme si l'entité essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

— Qu'est ce que…

Avant que son adversaire ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il fut souffler par un flux de chakra sortit de nulle part. L'œil gigantesque de la bête vint bientôt se poser à quelques centimètres seulement de Naruto qui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, posa sa main contre la surface lisse et humide de la pupille.

— _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Naruto, il va bientôt revenir à la charge, alors écoute-moi bien._

— _Cette voix… c'est toi Kurama ?_

— _Je fais maintenant partie du Juubi. Madara et Obito sont parvenus à mettre leur projet à exécution…_

— _Je sais, _répondit Naruto qui sentait une profonde tristesse l'envahir. _Il était trop puissant, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Tout est fini_

— _Tout est fini pour ce monde en effet, mais pas pour toi, _dit l'esprit de Kyubi qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se détacher de la matrice originel qu'était le Juubi. _Quoi qu'on en dise, même si tu n'étais pas l'hôte le plus dégourdi qui m'ai été donné de voir, tu es bien le premier à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance. Tu étais pour ainsi dire un ami. _

— _Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir…_

— _Tu mérites une autre vie Naruto, une vie sans démon dans ton corps, une vie avec une vraie famille, des amis bien vivant… une vie où tu pourras enfin accomplir ton rêve. _

— _Tu peux réellement faire ça ? _demanda l'Uzumaki dont le désir de vivre semblait brûler à nouveau après ces paroles pleines d'espoir.

— _Je fais partie de l'entité créatrice et destructrice, rien ne m'est vraiment impossible. Si tu dois réellement vivre dans un monde créé de toute pièce, autant qu'il provienne de mon imagination que de celle d'Obito et Madara Uchiha. _

— _Merci Kurama…_

Kyubi rassembla l'énergie incommensurable qui coulait en lui, rien n'avait jamais était aussi facile que de construire une autre dimension, il n'avait eu qu'à rassembler les souvenirs de son Jinchuriki, modifier quelques événements et ce fût fait, en quelques secondes seulement.

— _Le pouvoir de Juubi est vraiment terrifiant_, souffla le blondinet en voyant une faille apparaître à quelques centimètres de lui.

— _Bien, il est temps pour toi d'y aller, le_ _Juubi reprend le contrôle petit à petit, et Obito ne devrait plus tarder à réapparaître. _

Naruto hocha la tête. Il sentit alors une force le soulever de la terre et le transporter vers la faille tout en guérissant ses blessures à une vitesse incroyable. Quand il atteignit l'endroit où l'air se déchirait en deux, Naruto se retourna vers le Juubi :

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas guérit plutôt si tu en avais le pouvoir ! Je peux encore me battre ! Je peux…

Une poussé monstrueuse lui fit traverser la faille avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et ce fut comme avoir chuté de plusieurs centaines de mètres… cette fois-ci cependant, il ne ressentit rien.


End file.
